macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Veffidas Feaze
is a character from the Macross 7 television series. She is the Zentradi drummer for the popular rock group, Fire Bomber. She becomes a member of the independent tactical music unit, Sound Force, and rode alongside a custom VF-17T Nightmare Custom variable fighter with keytarist Ray Lovelock. Personality & Character Veffidas can seem rather taciturn at first glance. She never really speaks unless its absolutely necessary. She spends most of her free time practicing with her drums. When idle, she is often seen playing with her drum sticks, pounding on any surface she comes across. Despite her seemingly aloof demeanor, Veffidas cares deeply for her bandmates, particularly Mylene Flare Jenius. Skills & Abilities Veffidas has an incredibly muscular physique, a result of the natural physical strength as a Zentradi, complemented by rigorous training back in her street brawler days. She retired from fighting with an undefeated record. As a drummer, many consider Veffidas' sense of rhythm to be quite good. The strength and endurance she developed also came in handy, allowing her to last through long rehearsals and live performances. During combat engagements as Sound Force, her drumming can generate a significant amount of Song Energy, though not as potent as Basara's. History Before joining Fire Bomber, Veffidas was a street brawler who dedicated herself to harsh training and wandering to find strong opponents. She has been through countless battles and emerged victorious from all of them. One fateful day, Veffidas was dueling with a male Zentradi fighter in Macronized form. Veffidas won, but her opponent suddenly confessed his love to her before falling unconscious. Veffidas vocally confirmed that she felt the same. She then walks away, noticing the young Basara Nekki with his guitar among the people watching. This was probably their first meeting and served as the turning point in her life. After that, Ray Lovelock invited her to join as the band's drummer. From that point on, Veffidas stopped wandering and settled into Akusho, which later became the unofficial sector of the Macross 7 Fleet. Gallery M7 Veffidas01.jpg|Veffidas drumming on her lap. Veffidas Feaze profile.jpg|Veffidas performing on stage. M7 Veffidas02.jpg|Veffidas at the beach. M7 Veffidas03.jpg|Veffidas tapping on the window. M7 Veffidas04.jpg|Veffidas back in her brawler days, training. M7 Veffidas05.jpg|Veffidas winning a two-against-one fight. M7 Veffidas06.jpg|Veffidas with a traveling companion as a brawler. M7 Veffidas08.jpg|Veffidas meeting Basara for the first time. M7 Veffidas00.jpg|An actress playing as Veffidas in the show "Coffee Break". Notes & Trivia *According to character designer Haruhiko Mikimoto in "THIS IS ANIMATION SPECIAL: Macross 7" Volume 60, Veffidas' initial design was supposed to be a slender woman with shades, but he felt that this was too weak, so she was re-drawn as a muscular fighter. The rejected design became the final appearance of another character in the series, Akiko Houjoh. *Veffidas also shares the same voice actress as Akiko. *In the Macross 7 Plus Short , some of Veffidas' exploits before joining Fire Bomber were shown, accompanied by drum solos. A narrator later introduces her as an undefeated warrior, bringing up the mystery of why she gave up fighting to become a musician. **On a related note, the narrator in question is none other than Urara Takano, Veffidas' (and Akiko's) voice actress. **Also, her name in the title was written in all Kanji with similar pronunciation, giving it the same atmosphere as juvenile gang jacket writing. **The Street Fighter part (rewritten in Kanji to avoid possible issues) may also be a reference to the game with the same title, alluding similarities with it's main character Ryu, who was also a wandering warrior seeking out strong opponents. The real-life basis for both characters is the founder of Kyokushin Karate, Mas Oyama. *In Macross 7: Encore's second episode "On Stage", Coffee Break's dramatization depicted Veffidas as a street performer doing circus acts instead of a brawler. *In Macross Dynamite 7, Veffidas is seen playing the guitar. Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Zentradi Category:Macross 7 Category:Drummers Category:Fire Bomber